The invention relates generally to an apparatus for decorating articles such as bottles, for example by applying a label thereto or by printing thereon.
In one form of apparatus for decorating articles, as disclosed for example in German laid-open application (DE-OS) No 25 30 360, the design layout is such that the apparatus comprises at least a first station and at least a second station, together with a holding arrangement which carries the articles in the stations of the apparatus. At least one station is provided with at least one means for applying decoration to a respective article, while the holding arrangement for holding the articles is provided with holding elements which are arranged in respective pairs and which can be reciprocated parallel to the longitudinal axis thereof. The holdign elements, co-operating in pairs, form at least two holder devices for the articles which are advanced in a batch-wise manner from one station to another station which is at a spacing from the first-mentioned station in the direction of transportation movement of the articles. The holding arrangement also serves at the same time as the transportation apparatus for advancing the articles from one station to another. In other words, the holding arrangement has to perform two functions, on the one hand carrying the articles in the individual stations in which some treatment operations are generally carried out on the articles in question, and also transporting the articles from one station to the next.